


As You Wish

by trashthoughts1517



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jesse McCree, M/M, Top Hanzo Shimada, 为了给PWP找点理由强行参考了部分SCP-021设定, 杰西又在搬石头砸自己的脚
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashthoughts1517/pseuds/trashthoughts1517
Summary: 藏麦





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> 参考了一部分SCP-021栖肤龙纹的设定（关于通过性爱转移宿主的部分和对宿主有增益的部分；其负面作用和移动特性在本文中不纳入考虑）。  
> 关于SCP-021，详情请见：http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-021
> 
> 参考内容摘要：  
> 1.SCP-021可以通过多种物理接触形式来转换到另一个宿主。在一次成功的转移中，寄生物从一个人体表“游”到另一个人体表。性行为是最可靠的转换方式，有高达93%的成功率。然而，考虑到这一过程会带来的剧烈疼痛，这并不是理想的方式。  
> 2.SCP-021会对其宿主带来少许益处。已被证明，它会提升肾上腺素的释放和吸收水平，并减少乳酸的生成，从而促进宿主在应激状况中的爆发力、自信和痛苦忍受能力，并减少通常存在的虚弱和疲乏的后遗症。此外，它有可能在某种程度上有益于宿主的免疫系统。

“所以，”麦克雷饶有兴趣地看着半藏裸露在外的那半边臂膀，“你的纹身真的是条活龙？”  
“差不多吧。”半藏说，“它像是一种寄生物。如果我将死，它还会千方百计找办法从我身上转移出去。”  
“它还能转移？”麦克雷看上去对此感兴趣极了，“通过什么方式？肢体接触行吗？”说着他就把手贴到了半藏的胸膛上，带着点情色意味轻轻抚摸着。  
半藏放任了他的行为。早在麦克雷开始大扯特扯纹身这个话题的时候他就意识到了对方的目的——以他对这个牛仔的了解，和他调情了数月、直到现在才忍不住正式“上手”，已经可以算是具有相当不错的自制力了。  
麦克雷直到摸了个爽才带着嘚瑟的笑容移开手，“什么都没发生呀。”  
“龙纹的转移需要特殊的方式。”半藏瞟了他一眼，“我确定你对它的转移方式相当了解。”  
“你居然也会开这种玩笑？”麦克雷讶异地说，接着他舔了舔嘴唇，露出不怀好意的笑容：“那么……介意来个转移试验吗？”  
“如你所愿。”半藏说道。

他们在一片混乱中滚到了床上。  
麦克雷没费多少时间就把半藏从那套东方服饰里剥了出来，而半藏解他金属腰带的速度也不逞多让。接吻的时候麦克雷试着把舌头伸进半藏嘴里——没有遭到拒绝，于是他立刻变本加厉地在半藏的口腔内攻城略地，而后者坦诚而开放地接受了他狂热的亲吻。半藏带茧的手掌有节奏地揉捏着他的腰侧，那里是麦克雷的敏感带，不出一会儿麦克雷就觉得自己的下身硬得发疼。他不再满足于单纯地磨蹭，伸出右手将两人的性器拢在手心套弄起来。克制的东方人终于从喉咙里逸出一声粗喘，随后低头从麦克雷的锁骨一路啃咬到乳头，在牛仔的胸膛上留下浅浅的水痕。麦克雷此刻有些懊恼自己的左手是机械的——它太凉了，要不然他早就动手摸半藏的屁股了。  
除了对左手的温度不满外一切都让麦克雷感觉到飘飘然，直到半藏把他死死按在床上——然后轻松地挤进他的两腿之间，并把麦克雷的其中一条腿抬起来，示意他将之架到自己腰上。  
“等等！”麦克雷黑了脸，他确实经常计划着如何哄骗半藏和自己来一炮，但从未预想过自己会被半藏几乎没花什么大力气便压在身下掰开腿——他以为为了上下之分他们起码得纠缠半个小时呢。  
半藏淡然地说：“你自己提议的。”  
“我不是说这个！”麦克雷被噎了一下，“……我为什么打不过你？”他好歹有只机械手，还在暗影守望呆了这么多年，在那儿出任务可比去酒吧更频繁——  
“是龙纹的效力。”半藏动了动自己的左臂。麦克雷脸上露出那种“别唬我了”的表情，半藏好心地继续解释道：“虽然原理不明，但它能促进肾上激素的释放，从而增强宿主的力量。”  
“哦？”麦克雷不再试图把自己的腿从半藏手里解救出来，“这是不是意味着在它转移到我身上以后你就打不过我了？”  
半藏眯起眼睛，半晌答道：“你可以试试。”  
麦克雷暗暗磨牙，他听得出半藏在嘲笑他。

他使唤着半藏去抽屉里翻出润滑剂，并当着对方的面把那半透明的粉色液体倒了满手——他在床上向来大方，既然反抗无效又箭在弦上，他不介意做出一些让步。  
他先是把一根手指伸进了后面。这感觉太怪了。在以往的性事上，他尚未有机会做承受的那方，现在却在调情对象灼灼的目光之下打开自己，而他居然微妙地从这样的局面里体验到刺激和快感。他又塞了一根手指进去，借着润滑剂试图进行扩张。还是太紧了，他看了眼半藏的胯下，微微抽了抽嘴角，心里略有些悲哀地计算着他得往自己屁股里塞着几根手指才够。  
然而当他拿出自己的两根手指、还未开始新的尝试的时候，半藏已经把阴茎抵了上来。麦克雷连忙用机械手抵住半藏的小腹——这会儿他完全不在乎那玩意儿凉不凉了，并警告般地咬着牙低声道：“半藏……你得让我，”他憋屈地顿了下，“好好扩张，不然我们都会难受。”  
“不会有太大用处。”半藏却说。  
“……什么意思？”麦克雷难得在进行性事时露出迷茫的神色，然而他还没弄清楚情况，身后还未充分扩张的入口便被半藏狠狠撑开了。他只来得及冒出一句“操”，就迅速被一阵惊人的剧痛击中了。  
这种剧痛绝对与不充分的润滑无关。麦克雷感受到下身与半藏连接的地方又疼又烫，就好像有人正在那里烙下纹身似的。他熟悉却又不熟悉这种感觉——在他失去的左手上面，就有一个死局帮的纹身；但今日他所遭受到的苦楚，可比当时要强烈多了。  
麦克雷几乎是用尽了全部意志才让自己不悲鸣出声。“半藏，你……唔，”他倒抽一口气，“绝对欠我一个……详细的解释……”  
半藏安抚似的亲吻着麦克雷的耳廓与脸颊，然而麦克雷觉得这对目前的情况而言根本没什么效果。“这是转移的代价，”半藏说着，下身却没有停止对麦克雷的入侵，他甚至每次都精准地顶到了麦克雷的前列腺，让后者浑身一抽，剧烈的疼痛混杂着诡异的快感逼得麦克雷几乎痉挛。  
“起码……告诉我，不止我一个人在遭罪，”麦克雷短而急促地小口喘着气，试图让自己在这磨人的痛苦中放松下来。该死的，他的阴茎因为这过分的痛感已经完全软了下来，而半藏的却还埋在他体内，火热而坚硬，没有停止对他前列腺的折磨。  
“转移的痛苦是双向的。”半藏看上去依然专注于继续这场性爱，只有皱起的眉头透露了他此刻正在承受什么。麦克雷盯着对方布着汗水的脸——说实话真的挺性感，“你是怎么做到这样……还能继续硬着操我的？”  
“忍耐痛苦是我的训练项目之一。换言之，我习惯了。”半藏回答，并以一副理所当然的姿态坦然地接受了麦克雷近乎是同情的目光。  
“守望先锋该给你颁个奖。”麦克雷几乎要苦中作乐地笑出声来，但很快被半藏顶弄得不得不咬着自己的手腕，把呻吟——麦克雷觉得倒不如称之为惨叫——咽进肚子。  
这会儿他倒是明白了为什么之前半藏会对他不自量力的野心发出嘲笑：要让他一边疼一边硬，他确实没自信能办到。  
但事后他绝对要和半藏打一架——这太他妈疼了，即使他的前列腺被照顾得很好；麦克雷眯了眯眼，报复似的在半藏右臂上抓出划痕，而后者正在忙着舔舐麦克雷的胸口，一只手还捏在他的屁股上。  
在这场折磨远胜过享受的性事进行了十几分钟后，麦克雷终于察觉到快感渐渐开始占据上风。他能感受到臀部和大腿内侧的肌肤还在微微发疼，但程度已经大大减轻。半藏不断轻柔地抚摸着他的腰侧，让他终于放松下来。  
“转移已经完成了。”半藏说，但麦克雷还没来得及低下头去检查身上到底有没有多了一块纹身，半藏又顶了进来，使他的注意力一下子被扯走了。他这才发现对方一直没射。“操，半藏，你……”  
半藏伸出手握住他的阴茎，让他立刻闭上了嘴。  
在疼痛不再成为困扰后，麦克雷很快又硬了起来。他这会儿又气又爽，半藏把他的前面和后面都照顾得很好，但他仍憋着不叫出声来。他甚至绞紧后穴企图让半藏丢脸。半藏眯起了眼睛，然后把手指伸进了麦克雷嘴里。麦克雷松开牙关，任由对方用手指捏住自己的舌头，含含糊糊地道：“我真的会咬你。”  
半藏的回应是又一次对他前列腺的用力撞击。麦克雷咬着半藏的手指闷哼出声，随即半藏加快了动作——前后同时——这次麦克雷再也憋不住喉咙里的呻吟，唾液和喘息一起沿着嘴角溢了出来。  
半藏又折磨了他好一会儿才准许他射出来。在高潮来临之前，半藏低头带着笑意在他耳边说道：“你自找的。”  
麦克雷悲哀地想他还真没说错。  
在他们终于成功补票之后，麦克雷瘫软在床上喘着粗气，他感觉自己的下半身几乎是废了。半藏则侧躺着支起身子，一直盯着麦克雷的大腿内侧，过了一会儿才夸赞道：“真漂亮。”  
麦克雷费了点力气撑起身子低下头，看见自己浅麦色的皮肤上盘踞着一条东方龙，从臀部一路蔓延到接近膝盖的地方，青黑色的细长眼睛半睁半闭，像是将要进入浅眠。  
“哦。”他轻声感叹道。

“一个问题。”麦克雷懒洋洋地问，手指轻轻描画着半藏的左臂，那上面的龙形纹身并未消失，只是变淡了一些。“你是怎么得到这个纹身的？——或者说，从谁那儿？”  
“我知道你在想些什么。”半藏还在盯着麦克雷的新纹身看，后者不自然地动了动腿，“双方伤口接触也可以让它进行转移。不过，说是转移，更像是……分裂？你也看到了，我的纹身并没有消失。”  
麦克雷的手指顿住了。他难以置信地扬起眉毛：“所以你只是找了个借口操我？”  
半藏难得露出一个明显的笑容。“这不是正如你所愿吗？”


End file.
